


In Your Eyes

by bladespark



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Staring soulfully into somebody's eyes, cursed ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark
Summary: Everyone thinks Aziraphale's eyes are blue, but Crowley knows they're not.





	In Your Eyes

Armageddon had been and gone, and somewhat unexpectedly the world went on very much as it had before.

This was, of course, largely a good thing. Aziraphale tended his bookshop, and resisted the selling of books, and enjoyed delightful food, music, and art, and all the wonderful pleasures the Earth had to offer, and felt pleased every single day that all of it was still around to enjoy. 

It was also, however, a bad thing in one very specific way, because his friendship with Crowley was also going on just as it had before.

That wasn’t _entirely_ bad. Having Crowley for a friend was very much a delight, and Aziraphale had long ago gotten used to the sting of loving Crowley and not being able to do anything about it.

The trouble came from, well, from quite a tangle, but centered around the fact that he probably could do something about it now, and yet he hadn’t. And neither had Crowley.

Heaven was hardly going to forbid them anything anymore. Heaven was still shaking in their angelic shoes, and Hell was doing just the same, though the shoes were certain to be dirtier and probably less stylish too. Crowley was the only demon Aziraphale had ever met who had any style.

Crowley had more than style. He had good looks, and intellect, and charm, and wit—everything that Aziraphale liked in a man. Crowley was a walking invitation to sin, as far as Aziraphale was concerned, and he couldn’t think of a single reason to not act on that, assuming that Crowley also felt something other than friendship. But there was the rub. Aziraphale knew Crowley felt _something_ for him, but the demon had called the angel his “best friend” not his dearest love or anything more intimate. If it really was just a close friendship, going in for a kiss would be dreadfully awkward.

Crowley himself hadn’t made any move. This could be because he only wanted to be friends, or could be for the same reason Aziraphale hadn’t, because he wasn’t sure it would be welcome.

It would be dreadful if they spent another six thousand years not kissing, just because neither of them was confident enough to make a romantic gesture.

Aziraphale knew he had to do something about it, but making a move was an intimidating prospect. It didn’t help that Crowley could be so damnably hard to read sometimes. He was transparent as could be in certain matters, but in others his studied casualness and quick wit could be hiding almost anything.

As they strolled through the park that day, Aziraphale found himself wishing for at least the thousandth time that he could see Crowley’s eyes.

It was a fine day, the sky above clear, the weather warm enough that they’d bought ice lollies to enjoy. Aziraphale had a strawberry one, he was very fond of the flavor, and Crowley was eating some kind of ridiculous cartoon character. It had looked cheerful enough on the package, but the actual object was horrifying, with the eyes bleeding black dye into the rest of the confection like some kind of sugary disease, which Aziraphale suspected was why Crowley had picked it.

Seeing Crowley’s eyes might not help. Crowley’s face was expressive enough, seeing his actual eyes wasn’t guaranteed to reveal anything else. Aziraphale couldn’t think of anything important he’d learned on those occasions when he had seen them in the past. Yet even if it didn’t help figure out what the demon felt, Aziraphale felt an urge to see them all the same. To stare into them soppily, if he was being honest with himself. To memorize their every fleck of gold, their every hue and shade. Not that he didn’t know them well anyway, even given the rareness of their appearance.

He wondered, suddenly, if Crowley had memorized his, and in that moment an idea sprang, fully formed, into his head.

Crowley threw himself down onto a park bench with reckless abandon. Aziraphale perched primly beside him and, not giving himself time to think better of doing it, immediately leaned over and plucked Crowley’s glasses from his face.

“Hey! What did you do that for?”

“I wanted to see your eyes, my dear. Just for a moment or two.”

Crowley gave him a very strange look, then scowled and said, “Well I don’t fancy having to miracle everyone who walks by into forgetting them, so hand the shades back, if you please.”

“You don’t need to do that. Nobody actually pays attention, you know. People only notice things like the color of somebody’s eyes when they’re already inclined to care. They don’t _actually_ look at other people all that much. Here, I’ll prove it to you.”

Crowley’s expression was still annoyed, but he glanced around and saw that nobody in particular was nearby, so he said, “Alright then. Prove it.”

Aziraphale closed his eyes. “What color are my eyes, Crowley dear? No cheating, just tell me from memory.”

“Well…” There was a sudden hesitation in Crowley’s voice, and Aziraphale tried not to hold his breath. “They’re a bit hard to describe, really. Gray, I guess. But not just gray. In some lights they look blue, especially if you wear something blue. I mean, you almost never do, but when you do it makes them look blue as the sky. But mostly they’re gray. They can be quite a dark gray when it’s stormy, something about that light brings it out. But then there’s a little green, just a touch, blending from the gray right around the pupil, and it’s flecked with brown, a few little specks, so maybe that makes the color technically hazel?”

Every word Crowley added to the description seemed to make Aziraphale’s heart swell. By the time he stumbled to a halt the angel was nearly ready to break into song. Crowley _had_ memorized them!

With a beatific smile on his face Aziraphale opened his eyes. “Most people simply say they’re blue, Crowley dear. Most people have never noticed any of that at all. They really don’t pay that much attention.”

Crowley blinked at him. “Mine are just a bit different than yours, angel.”

“I know, and I love them,” said Aziraphale, still smiling.

Crowley looked downright confused now. Aziraphale almost laughed. He leaned closer to the demon, reaching out with one hand to brush his fingers along Crowley’s cheek. “I love _you_ , Crowley dearest,” he said.

Crowley looked absolutely stunned, and his eyes were suddenly wide, the gold expanding to fill them, the way it did sometimes when he was feeling things strongly. The pupils were huge too, not the narrow slivers he usually showed by daylight. “I… Angel…”

“I’ve loved you for more years than I can count. It might be six thousand of them even.”

“I… I love you too,” said Crowley softly, still sounding stunned, as if he couldn’t believe this could be happening.

But when Aziraphale moved those last few inches forward to kiss him, Crowley kissed back sweetly, his hand coming up to tangle in the angel’s hair. Aziraphale pressed even closer, his hand cupping the nape of Crowley’s neck, his other braced on the park bench as he leaned over. Crowley’s other hand joined the first, as if to hold Aziraphale in the kiss forever, and Aziraphale made no move to pull back. The kiss had been six thousand years coming, he wasn’t going to rush it.

And if any of the people walking by that day noticed the two of them there kissing, nobody said anything at all about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by my gazing sappily into Aziraphale's eyes during a re-watch of some bits to get some dialog for another story, and going "Huh, you know, they're not actually blue." Also by the Ninja Sex Party cover of In Your Eyes, which is excellent.
> 
> If you'd like to see me talk about writing, my works in progress, other creative endeavors, and my life in general, check out [my Dreamwidth blog](https://bladespark.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
